gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peer Pressure
OPENING SPIEL: "This is (insert first contestant and info). This is (insert second contestant and info). And this is (insert third contestant and info). These three players are gonna take a wild trip around our life-sized game board as they try to survive PEER PRESSURE! And now, here's the host of Peer Pressure, Nick Spano!" Peer Pressure (later known as Pressure 2) was a short-lived game show where youths performed stunts and answered questions about moral dilemmas. Gameplay Three youths, ages 12–17, competed in this game, whose centerpiece was a life-sized board game spread out on the studio floor. One at a time, each contestant determined his/her moves via a "Magic 8 ball", which revealed a type of activity (a stunt or a moral-based question) and the number of spaces the contestant could move upon a correct answer or completion of said stunt. Landing on a "Move Ahead" space allowed the contestant to move ahead two more spaces. He/she had to move back two spaces upon landing on "Go Back". However, if the contestant ended up on those spaces when being assessed a penalty, he/she was not allowed to follow its instructions. Activities Four different activities were possible: *'Decision' – The contestant and a "Peer Group" (a jury composed of about 10-12 teenagers in the studio audience) were read a moral dilemma-type question (e.g., "She's a really pretty, petite young blonde, but often wears plain white T-shirts and blue jeans to school because that's what she likes to wear. Does she turn you off because she dresses like a tomboy?") The contestant, without knowing how the Peer Group voted, supplied his/her answer and often gave some reasoning. If the response agreed with the consensus of the Peer Group, the contestant advanced. *'Odd Job' – The player performed a stunt (such as sorting clothing by type into the appropriate laundry basket), and had to meet the goal in a time limit to move. *'Temptation' – A prize was described. The contestant could take the prize and accept a two-step penalty, or pass it up and advance. If the contestant took the prize, it was theirs to keep regardless of the outcome of the game. (In at least one instance, a third-place contestant declined the Temptation prize only to find out that it was the last activity of the game and he would have finished in third place either way; the contestant was given the prize anyway.) *'Fast Track' – Similar to Odd Job, except the stunt was more difficult and always worth eight steps (e.g., preparing three banana split sundaes on a moving conveyor belt within a time limit). Even if the contestant failed, they got a two-space consolation move. ---- After each contestant had taken a turn, the host asked a "Pop Quiz" question. Correct answers allowed that player to advance three spaces, while a wrong answer (or failing to answer) meant a three-step penalty. Final Round: "The Pressure Cooker" After an undefined time limit, the player making the least progress was eliminated from further play. The remaining contestants advanced to the "Pressure Cooker" round, which were yes/no dilemmas (played just like "Decision"), asked in an alternating format; the player who had made the most progress on the board had the advantage of going first. The first contestant to guess three questions correctly won the game and bonus prizes. "Seasons 2 and 3" While Peer Pressure aired for three years, only one season's worth of episodes had actually been taped. The second and third cycles made several edits: *Season 2 used new graphics to replace the Magic 8 Ball (due to the licensing rights expiring), added Pop-Up Video-style commentary, and changed the copyright date to 1998. *Season 3 renamed the show Pressure 2 to go along with a new game show for teens called Pressure 1. For this cycle, the graphics were changed again (including the logo, though the old one could still clearly be seen on the set), changed the copyright date to 1999, and muted "Peer" every time the show's old name was spoken. Trade Ads Peer_Pressure_1996_ad.jpg Peer_Pressure_1996-10-07.png Peer_Pressure_1997.jpg Peer_Pressure_1997_ad.jpg Rating Studio The Production Group Studios, Hollywood, CA Trivia Two years after the show stopped taping, Nick went on to star as the dimwitted but athletic Donnie Stevens on the Disney Channel show Even Stevens. Links [http://loogaroo.startlogic.com/gameshow/rules/peer.shtml Rules for Peer Pressure] [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind114_peerpressure.html Peer Pressure @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos A full episode (Peter/Nicole/Alicia) from the original cycle: *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Decision Making Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1997 premieres Category:1998 endings Category:Daytime shows